Ralph Vallas
Sentinel 7|subspecies = *Caucasian|height = *172 cm|mass = *76 kg|hair = *Silver|partner = *Jarod Freeman *Luke Wilson *Nikriontra Sydona *Luciontra Sydona|family = *Vallas Family|image = Ralph new port.png}}Ralph Vallas, known simply as Ralph is a childhood friend of Jarod Freeman and Luke Wilson. Ralph and his family immigrated from the city of Ioannina, Greece to Auckland when he was five years old. Ralph is an extroverted, charismatic and charming character. He can also be egotistical and brash at times. He has a profound interest in partying, social interaction, romantic relationships and cooking. Unfortunately, maintaining relationships and friends can be extremely difficult task for Ralph. His sexuality is purely speculative, but he is noted for being with several female partners. History Ralph was born in the beautiful city of Ioannina, Greece as a single child. His parents, Eva and Silas Vallas owned a small family restaurant which grew in popularity over the years. ---- It is not widely known, but Ralph once stole a precious stone from a gypsy women who lived in a tent. Enraged, the women performed an unknown hex that changed Ralph's left eye. His eye turned the light color pink. The curse is said to be Eros's Eye, which in which the person who was cursed is able to seduce any female counterpart who stares in to the cursed eye. It was unknown if the curse was an error or intentional, as it benefitted Ralph's love-life later on. Ralph was initially embarrassed by his new eye as the girls around him suddenly began to grow fond of him. Jay and Ralph have had several conflicts in the past, but have stuck together since, despite their differences. One of these conflicts were in regard to Ralph's crush on Kim. They settled their differences in the past, but Ralph's infatuation for Kimberly has only grown stronger over the years. At the age of 5, Ralph and his parents migrated to Auckland, New Zealand, leaving behind their restaurant and home. Ralph's parents taught Ralph the fundamental techniques of the culinary art, which he improved on as he grew older. Ralph would often read all kinds of cook books his parents owned. at the age of 7, Ralph was able to fully operate the kitchen like an amateur chef. When Ralph was 9, meeting girls more often and making girlfriends of them. this continued on all the way up to the present day. Ralph usually found he didn't like most of the girls he met, so he moved on from one to another, almost on a weekly to monthly basis. Most of the relationships ended with him. Ralph along with Jay and Luke graduated from College, and for a while, Ralph was unemployed. He had the qualifications to be a cook, but he did not have enough work experience to find a job. A while later when Jay discovers Ralph's culinary art, Jay recruits Ralph to be the head chef on-board The Senator. Appearance Ralph is a handsome, lean young man. He is of average height, only a few centimeters taller than Jay. He has well groomed grey hair swept to the side covering his left eye. He has golden earrings on his left and right ear. His hair covers the left earring, So it is not seen. He has dark blue eyes, with a thin line of eyeliner. He has a light complexion with predominant Greek facial features. Ralph usually wears a white V neck shirt in conjunction with black jeans and maroon canvas shoes. He is sometimes seen wearing a black leather jacket, which has a white stripe down the left torso part of the jacket. He is never seen without his mother's bead necklace, which Jay says it makes him look like 'an old lady'. Personality Ralph is generally charming, cool, laid back, charismatic, flamboyant and flirtatious. Although he is a sweet and charming person around women, inside he can be selfish, obnoxious, narcissistic, and a little arrogant. Contrary to this, Ralph treats Jay with a high degree of respect and amity. He provides Jay with verbal support and helpful advice. Ralph is known for having a good moral compass in making decisions that benefits not only himself, but others around him, which changes his crew's opinions of him in a good way. One of the most notable aspects of Ralph is his voice and flamboyant nature. In most instances when he is not around Luke or Jay, he behaves in a slightly homosexual manner. One may confuse him of being homosexual, but they will find out that he is actually a Casanova. Strengths Ralph is a smooth-talking charmer who has mastered the art of finding, meeting, attracting and seducing beautiful women into a romantic relationship, and in some instances, the bedroom. Ralph has a secret talent of mastering culinary art and cooking fine cuisine. He is also talented in baking, steaming, grilling, roasting, boiling, stewing, frying, barbecuing, preparing difficult eastern dishes, brewing drinks and preparing all kinds of deserts.Category:Sentinel 7 Category:Humans Category:Generation V